Duramen Château
by NightMare Painter
Summary: Authoress Amarante Ohanzee has asked mystery inc to help her find out the case of the Ghost of The castle of Mirrors. only this case won't be like the others. Ohanzee and Shaggy actually know one other. m/m pairing no ohanzee pairing
1. le château des cœurs fragiles

**Duramen Château**

**A/N:** My first attempt at Scooby doo, I don't own him, but a bunch of companies do. Also like to point out to those who get all strange about the characters being in character. This is fan fiction, like you know the name of this site? lol AU is what this whole site is. So my playing with them will put them out of character, we all just want to have some fun with them.

**Chapter One: Notre Château des cœurs fragiles**

* * *

><p>I sighed, I hated creepy castles and nevertheless I had to come with the gang for a job, one that included as always the ever important creepy castle. Just his luck, my sister would love this though. Gods how long had it been since I thought about Melisa? Maggie thought about our sister more than I did and I was older for Petes sake. Maggie was only two years younger than me, but Melisa was ten years older. I had been thirteen and she was eighteen so mag had been eleven? I growled frustrated with myself, how could I be thinking of liss? She hadn't even said goodbye when she left us. Why should I care about her! Mom had said it was because she was just so much older than me and sugey. I chuckled at the old nickname for my younger sister.<p>

"Ray Raggy, Rhat's Rong?"

I turned to Scoob. He seemed a little upset from my attitude shift, man he was getting pretty old for a dog. Already twelve years old, He still was pretty active at his age and slowed down on the food. We both had, without the gang we just drifted around, I surprised Scooby with my book. _The flames within_, I snorted at the title. For months I had wrestled with the title. That was the best I could come up with, funny enough it was about people solving a mystery like the gang did. Only the monsters were real and deadly. Had we ever really came across them we would be dog food.

"nothin' Scooby, just thinking about my sister is all."

He nodded; it was fair after all that Maggie had been the top of our worries. She was about to have her second child with Wilfred. Their first cris was a real award winner, she could write a poem so beautiful that you'd ball your eyes out and she was only four or sing for that matter, god was her voice beautiful for a little kid.

"Hey guys why you way back there! Come on!"

Frederick yelled back at us. I snickered at the use of his full first name, I knew how much Fred hated that name, and he would rather just be called Fred for god sake and be done with it. Rushing up, I noticed several people doing the meet and greet. One who I had not seen in ten years. Her hair a soft golden brown that mine hadn't managed and eyes the color of honey just like Maggie's behind thin black rimmed glasses. She was tall and slender like me and had an air of someone who was emotionally unavailable. What had happened to her after all these years to make her seem so distant from these other people, from our gang? Was it the Ghost problem, business problems, personal problems?

"Melisa?"

She looked up, her mouth dropped in horror. Now that was a shock, I'd just been thinking about her. Scooby doo growled at her and came to stand in front of me.

"Rulisa."

She backed away from him. He didn't like her only for the fact I couldn't forget about her, which the one time I'd tried to- I couldn't think about that. Not now, not yet.

"Scooby? Shaggy do you two know her?"

Dumb question Freddie, I wondered sometimes how people thought he was smarter than me. Petty I know but sometimes I just couldn't help myself. All the bad thoughts and nightmare wouldn't just go away however.

"Like yea, she's Melisa Rogers. My older sister."

Which I had never spoken about to them and why would I? She had been gone for ten years, ten long years in which I couldn't- wouldn't think about her.

"Can't say that really seeing as I was never there for you and mag."

She seemed truly sad about that, was she sad she'd left us? She had been eighteen when she left us...just barely an adult, did she regret leaving us alone?

"Why not?"

Velma...didn't she know curiosity killed the cat? Melisa sighed;

"Come in and we'll talk."

* * *

><p>The place was well kept; it wasn't creepy like most castles were. Melisa knew how much I hated scary places. The others were off with Melisa's helper James Nout; I turned from the windows to face her. She looked like someone who was on the verge of illness, someone who just wanted to throw something. Hopefully not at me.<p>

"Melisa, it's been so many years since I last saw you."

She nodded and took a gulp of whiskey. She'd be twenty-seven now, gods it had been a long time.

"I'm sorry Norville. I was frickin stupid to leave like I did, I uh, well I've been talking to mom n' pop. Maggie too. I just...I didn't want to interrupt your life, mag wrote to me and mom n' pop called. I'm so stupid, I should have called or wrote or hell just showed up! I don't blame Scooby for getting mad at me."

He _had_ bit her, hence the rest of the group being elsewhere. She meant all of this, meant every damned word.

"Sis, why did it take you ten years? Why so goddamned long?"

She gave me a distant look;

"I could be dying...Doctors are trying to find out what's wrong with me...Pop insisted that I see you, I knew you all could solve this stupid ghostly bint that's been going round scaring every one. I didn't know how else to get you here."

My sis...wanted what? Forgiveness? A family who weren't mad at her?

"Why? If you're dying, why did you come back into my life?"

She pulled out some paperwork and slid it to me. Her will...oh god her will. Had she placed me in it? Of course she had why else would she be showing it to me?

"If I die, I want you and mag to have everything. I know that even if you hate me, that you'll help out mag and her kids, make sure that when Scoob is really old he'll have the best care ever... That you will do good with what I can give even if it pales with what I should have given you...Love, friendship, siblingship...A sister whom you could look up to."

That was not what I had expected; I had wanted to hate her, Wanted to be mad at her. But if she was truly dying, this could be the last time I would see her. My poor liss who should have lived a long and healthy life, gone before thirty.

"I'll think about it. But if you're not, I want you to take me off your will. I don't want to be reminded of you."

And I stormed out. I knew it wasn't fair to her, But my sister had walked out on all of us for ten long years. Ten years that I worried about her, ten years of wondering if she was even alive still...

"Shaggy?"

Frederick. He walked towards me as if I was some wild dog he'd come across. Was I really that fearsome looking?

"Yeah? What did Nout tell you guys and where are the girls?"

He leaned against the banister and gave me another strange look, something very pointed and fearful.

"Well there's been a female ghost round these parts who's scared several people out of their minds, Nout one of them and the girls went up to talk to your sister. Did she hurt you? Cuz if she did we can leave."

No we couldn't. Case to solve, it wouldn't solve itself after all.

"No, she just told me something that won't stop me from helping with this case."

But a female ghost might. Before Melisa had left, we had written a story...The Ghost of The castle of mirrors. That had been with a ghost who had hated her husband and died hating him, she'd come back from the grave to give him a telling off for letting her die to find out he had set up the accident to kill her so he could marry another woman whom he'd been having an affair with. Heavy stuff for a thirteen year old and eighteen year old. We hadn't finished that story, but I had. I had and yet I hadn't giving it up like my own. I know the story was good, it was great. My editor had seen and read the thing, asked me if I wanted it published. I couldn't without Melisa however;

"Bienvenue au château de miroirs, où vous perdez votre cœur et très soul..."

Fred gave me a strange look;

"When did you see the dining hall?"

I froze and looked at him. When had I what?

"What?"

He frowned;

"James said that, Velma said it meant, 'Welcome to the castle of mirrors, where you lose your heart and very soul.' or something like that."

I burst into laughter, Melisa that brat! This was the castle of Mirrors! I turned to look up at the castle; of course this was the castle of Mirrors. The whole thing should have looked familiar to me before Fred said that! Damn that was stupid, Melisa did love me. She had gone through great pains to recreate the castle and then it clicked, the ghost was one Viviane Heartwood. Some one knew the book; Melisa wouldn't have left that lying around. No wonder she had called us up, because I would know the background on this castle like no one but her.

"Fred welcome to the castle of Mirrors, a story that goes back two thousand years of love, devotion, pain, betrayal, death, and eventual payback. This is the Heartwood Castle. I should have known my sister would create this castle, she told me she would ten years ago."

He seemed truly confused by my statement, of course he would because he knew this castle was only three years old like I did from the case notes, but he wouldn't know that my sister created the very castle that was a deep connection between two very imaginative siblings. This castle was the creation of many months of work, all the detail drawn out, and every color down to the core of the building. All the secret passageways, which funny enough I remembered by heart. I knew this place like the back of my hand.

"Shaggy, Fred?"

We turned to see the girls who were giving us a strange look. Good grief, it's not like we were in danger just yet!

"Shaggy just called this place the Heartwood castle."

Duh Fred, IT was the Heartwood castle made into reality. Sis created several books in her time since she was gone, more than twelve different stories of her own hand and twenty with other people. Some just short stories complied with others based on one of her twelve books, or whole new worlds. I wanted to write with her even if I was mad at her, it was all in the case notes and Melisa hadn't used her real name. Her pen name was Amarante Ohanzee and that was the name she'd used to hire us.

* * *

><p>"You know you guy really need to learn to look at others and not judge them off of what you see, God like you do it all the time with criminals. Maybe if you'd used that towards others you would have known every time you brought up Absolon Wyngaard me or Scoob would snicker or roll our eyes."<p>

They still were in shock of course, it wasn't every day that your friend told you they were an author who had been getting a lot of awards for the written word and you were totally oblivious to it. Malisa sure found it funny, even having been separate for ten years she'd recognized my work and had bought all three of my books just as I had her books. Velma stood;

"You're Absolon and you didn't tell us even when we gave your books praise? God shaggy, are we in your books?"

I snorted; of course you were my friend. You're my computer loving, villain loving little cheat. I had made Vivi James after her; Vivi was a dork and had fallen for the killer in my book. Not that you would have caught me telling her that. Fred was also a funny in my books, his character was Charles Thornburn. A married man with a deep dark secret, married to a model that was modeled after Daphne was gay. Yep, gay. Fred seemed gay to me, maybe he was maybe not who knew? That was just the luck of the cards for him. Now Scooby, he was my favorite character;

"Scooby doo is Hadrian Heartwood, the ancestor to Viviane Heartwood. Viviane is the main character to our book _The Ghost of The castle of mirrors_. Hadrian is haunted by the past pain of his Ancestor even though she got her revenge on her cheating husband."

Melisa smiled at me, she knew I was still a little ticked off at her but that I still loved her somewhere after all why would I make a book titled _Gate to the Mirror _and have a Heartwood in it if I wasn't thinking of her and the book we had wrote?

"Wait, you two wrote a book together?"

Fred said a bit slow on things;

"Yes, The ghost of the castle of mirrors. We never released it since we wrote it ten years ago... I have a copy of it in my lockbox."

I grinned;

"And mine is coved to look like my book Gate to the Mirror; no one would know the difference since they begin the same way."

I had done that after Tim found the damn thing. Liss snorted, it had to have been hidden somehow and that was what I had come up with.

"So really only you two should know the story?"

Yes Velma only us, But someone did. Someone who seemed to be following the book only one problem;

"Yes and they plan on killing."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so randomness insured, at first I wanted to make her hate everyone but her brother and to have Shaggy be the forgiving younger brother, somehow between paper and computer that changed. I have a very strange and wicked mind lol.<strong>

**Her Author name (The point behind the name is it translates to 'unfading shadow'):**

**AMARANTE**: French form of Latin Amarantha, meaning "unfading."  
><strong>OHANZEE<strong>: Native American Sioux name meaning "shadow."

**His Author name: (A joke, that wine is peaceful. Don't ask I just thought it was funny.)**

**ABSOLON**: French form of Hebrew Abiyshalowm, meaning "father of peace."  
><strong>WYNGAARD<strong>: Dutch surname meaning "a vine."


	2. Tentations d'un trésor

**Duramen Château**

**A/N:** Alrighty second chapter up, rather took some time with this sorry about that, Review would be nice that or an alert/fav really up to you but I find the lack of anything rather off-putting don't you?

**Chapter Two: Tentations d'un trésor**

* * *

><p><em>He stared out across the grounds, it shouldn't have been this way...his ancestor should have had a man whom loved her and her alone, should have been happy.<br>Instead she was haunting the grounds and scaring people into early grayness. Looking to the wine glass in his hand he wondered if it would be better to just be dead.  
>But Viviane Heartwood was quite dead and she still walked or in this case flouted around. "Oh mon dieu just let this be over with."<em>

Velma looked at me quietly as if what I had read was disturbing to her or something;

"I didn't realize Shaggy that you could write..."

I snorted indelicately;

"You mean like, you never thought I had a brain. That I did drugs which by the way I don't, I always hated that everyone seemed to think I did. What would you have said if I'd said I didn't at any other point in time?"

She looked guilty and so did Fred and Daphne. Funny enough Velma had my books, she had them and we had talked about them, I had given her a few clues as to what would happen in the second when we had talked of my first book... Melisa's brow rose, she knew the background to my hunger. The background to why I was so laid back most of the time. I had to be laid back because of the emotional pain I had gone through, if I hadn't ever met _Marquis_ _Lavergne..._That was a road I didn't want to travel at this moment.

"Ah, but you are a black hole however when it comes to food like the rest of our family petit frère?"

I grinned at her; of course she would say that to me, she loved her French maybe as much as I did. That and the food of course, if you liked food then you had at least one dish that was French.

"What has this story got to do with the ghost you've asked us to investigate?"

Hadn't we gone over that? Someone was mimicking our book, only problem was the ghost killed at the end of the book. We would have a murder on our hands if we weren't careful.

"The Ghost is fake, the story kept in lockup. Someone is acting out the story for the murder or they might be after my money, either way it's bad. I don't want the book to be destroyed, it took me and shag awhile to create it. "

Wasn't that the truth, if it was destroyed we would have to start all over again and there would be a murder, with only two suspects. Me and her, of course we had to stop it if we could, only how do you stop someone who you don't even know knows what you know? I'm sure she had tried several tricks already; I guess I would ask her at some point. Tomorrow seemed like a good time, I yawned;

"I guess you all should be shown to your rooms, if he's tired you all must be since he's an insomniac."

They looked surprised, damn sis thanks for pointing that out. I tried to pretend to sleep all the time; they left me alone that way.

* * *

><p>I sighed lightly, where had Scooby gone off to now? Trying to navigate the castle was a little hard since it was bigger than the actual book castle only for the fact that there were more hall ways and rooms and it was almost pitch black in the middle of the night. A noise caught my attention, and I turned 'oh shit'. I was face to face with Viviane Heartwood herself;<p>

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran for it, if this was the person who was going around as Viviane…this person might cause me some harm. I heard no footsteps behind me but I could hear the laughter, crazed and oh so haunting. I gasped as I felt hands on my back as I turned a corner, stairs! I thudded down the stairs, everything whirling and turning around me in time to every smack of the steps against my body. My head slapped against the stone of the stair case and darkness crept up on me.

"Shaggy, oh gods shaggy please open your eyes!"

It was muffled the voice, who was carrying me? Talking to me?

"Fred! What happened?"

More voices, was it Fred carrying me? I felt hot breath against my face…Scooby needed to brush his teeth again.

"Move it! I'm a registered nurse!"

Melisa a nurse… when had that come about? She called out my name, might as well open my eyes now. It hurt of course; bright lights did that to people;

"What happened shag?"

I took a deep breath and gasped at the automatic pain it brought me, Oh god had I broken something?

"Don't do that again? You're just very bruised by the fall so everything should hurt for a while. You're lucky you didn't bang your head too hard, it just knocked you the hell out and possibly a concussion…but that's to be expected."

Fall? I sat up quickly and looked at them all, the world spun and Lisa gasped as she grabbed onto me to keep my fool self from falling on my face;

"Where's James?"

They all gave me a funny look and then looked at one other;

"Shag?"

I looked to my sister, I didn't want to have to say this to her;

"I saw Viviane…The person who was pretending to be her was quick, quite, and very much intent on pushing me down those stairs…I was her Menahem apparently."

Menahem was a man who had entered the castle right after her death, he had tried to get Viviane's husband to quit the wedding and find Viviane's killer. He had gone about it the wrong way so she shoved him down the stairs, where he lay at the bottom and died. They had attempted to kill me, only those stairs were not the ones in the book, at least not by a few steps or harshness. Those stairs in the book had a hundred and fifty two steps the stairs here were only a hundred at most.

"Oh god, I… the first, the next will be a woman."

I looked at my two friends who were female, which one suited Krista then? Mh, Daphne I'd have to say.

"Daphne would most likely be next then. She is the one who looks like Krista, who dies in the kitchen from a single stab to the heart."

That didn't make her happy in the least. Of course that didn't make me happy either, who ever had done that meant to kill me…or distract us;

"Really guys where is James?"

Velma blushed;

"My room sleeping."

Ah, a little thing going on the side Velma? Fred, Velma, and Scooby when on their way to her room leaving me with my sister and Daphne;

"So tell me about Krista?"

I looked at Melisa and smiled back as she smirked at Daphne's question;

"Krista is a woman you wrote shag not me, you explain it. I only killed the woman after all."

That she did, she had the killer kill her and then use her as a message, one of death and of black magic.

"Krista is a rich countess, one who was emotionally involved with Takas Heartwood which is Johnathon Heartwoods brother, Johnathon is Viviane's cheating husband…well any way Krista is bereaved to find that Takas was already gone from the castle because of his rage due to the fact that Johnathon betrayed Viviane…Takas had been in love with her after all."

I paused lightly, Krista was a rich character. One a thirteen year old had made but a sisters touch had given life to…death to;

"You find out later in the book that Johnathon and Takas had a fight and Takas was murdered, but she didn't know that and was snooping around…hence the stabbing in the kitchen."

I felt woozy and almost told her the rest, The black magic used on the walls and floor where she had died, her legs and hands stabbed through with the kitchen knives on the center table covered with only a thin veil that did nothing to hide the fact the killer had stripped her naked.

"Guys…"

We looked up to see Fred carrying a passed out Velma; Melisa stood and rushed to them;

"James is dead… he was murdered... Strangled."

Ah Takas. It made sense I guess, he loved my sister…must have to be Takas. So who knew James loved my sister. Because my sister would be Viviane… she would die with poison. Wait, poison! She was dying, but we could cure that kind of death these days.

"Melisa, the doctors haven't looked for poison have they?"

She looked to me and her jaw dropped;

"I'm Viviane?"

I nodded;

"It makes sense…Did you know if James loved you?"

She blushed;

"We dated on and off… about two years ago. Ah Takas, I see where you're going with that."

So who did that make the others? Velma could be Karlee, who had been Takas wife. She hadn't been killed…Daphne was Krista, Fred… Fred could possibly be Lance who was Krista's husband or something?

"What are you thinking brother dear?"

She had a look of someone who needed to think of things other than the fact that someone they care about just died;

"Thinking about what roles the killer will put them in."

Fred looked a little scared at the thought; of course we hadn't dealt with murder most foul as a team. I had however, I knew death first hand.

"Alright dish it out whom for whom?"

God bless my sister and her need for information;

"We know that Daphne is Krista, since James is Takas and he was flirting with Velma, Velma could be Karlee and Fred could be Lance."

She looked at Fred who looked confused;

"Lance dies from a blow to the head, uh I don't remember where or what from though."

We needed a look at the book again is what should do, if we could do that then we could know every detail that we put down, but this person wasn't us… they would take hints from things that were not clues or whatever.

"The police said they would be down in a moment and told me to lock this door just in case the killer is out there still."

Daphne said breaking the silence; Fred flushed red and closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? I know I should have cared more about James' death but I guess almost dying helped me not care as much. I went to the door and locked it, why hadn't we done that after they had come back?

"Fred also could be Alasdair Harlan."

I gasped and turned on my sister, what the hell? Alasdair had been…had been Menahem's lover. Alasdair had killed himself after finding that Menahem had died from a fall down the stairs, in this case if Fred was assigned Alasdair's position he could die from protecting me. I couldn't let that happen.

"Alasdair?"

We both looked at him, Alasdair… if my sister could see what I felt for him then so could the killer. But then she was my sister and she knew that I liked both genders at least when I had just begun my journey into puberty. The others didn't know that, they were too blind. My feelings could be hurt easily, women did it way too well…and Fred had always seemed like he would end up with Daphne, Guess I should tell him what the character had been to my assigned Menahem;

"Alasdair was Menahem's lover and confidant. The killer originally wouldn't kill Alasdair since in the books Alasdair killed himself after Menahem's death. But since I am their Menahem and I am alive, they might kill you just yet since we are no longer just going by the book."

His eyes clouded for a moment before he surprised me a little by colliding with me;

"They might want to because I found you at the bottom of the stairs."

That too, well he was Alasdair. I didn't want him to be but if that was how it was going to be I had to find the killer and stop them before they chose to kill one of my friends, my sister, or myself.


	3. Le monstre à l'intérieur

**Duramen Château**

**A/N:** Mhaaahaha so I've done the first murder! Who's next? Like to point out there are more people in the castle then you've met so far lol. I mean after all the gang did just get there that evening! All in one night they meet shaggy's second (First?) sister, someone tries to Kill Shaggy. Kills James off, and then Shaggy tells them who they all might be? If they weren't scared before they are now Roflol.

**Chapter Three: Le monstre à l'intérieur**

* * *

><p>Alasdair, a lover and confidant to Menahem, Which could be me… Why had Melisa said that? Was Alasdair a person who wanted to help others? But then why did he kill himself? Why hadn't he looked for Menahem's killer, even though it was a ghost I would have tried to solve his murder. But then again, I wasn't Alasdair…I didn't love Menahem; I was not going there tonight. Why had Melisa and Shaggy write a gay couple in their book?<p>

"Hey Fred are you ok?"

I nodded and sighed, the police had said James had killed himself and that ghost didn't existed so Shaggy's tale of being pushed down stairs was only a tale. They had left us taking the body with them as they should, but this didn't make any sense. Why would they blow us off like that? Had James been suicidal and not told Melisa? But wouldn't you be able to notice that kind of stuff? There had been a kid when we were in high school that had killed herself and no one had realized she wanted to die, but then she did and I guess it would be easy to hide those kinds of things from others…

"Trying to figure out why the police told us he killed himself, but then again Melisa hasn't been all that truthful to us."

Shaggy bristled at the mention of his sister lying to us;

"Melisa is a lot of things but a liar is not one of them. She and I know the story background, that was a mistake not to share it but can you blame us? Ten years that book has been underground in our hearts…ten years in which we grew and the characters became a faint background noise, Fred. She didn't lie; I was the only one to know most of the things going on."

Wasn't a liar? We were all liars, how could he think she wasn't. My face must have shown that because next thing I knew was shaggy pressed against me, my back shoved painfully against the decorations of the fireplace I had been looking into before he said anything to me.

"Shut up Frederick, she's not a liar and neither am I. We learned all too well what happens to liars, we know the pain they get for their serpentine tongues. I and Melisa have lived long enough to know that if you become a liar you're going to go to hell."

Hell? This wasn't the Shaggy I knew, he didn't have a religion and he didn't believe in hell;

"Don't go spouting things you never talk about."

He growled actually growled in my face as anger consumed him, His eyes darkening in the storm of rage;

"Nothing I never talk about true Fredrick, But I think about it every day, every moment I live. I am a sinner and will die one, you know nothing about me. Not really, Now Melisa and I didn't tell you everything about the book. There is black magic involved in it. Krista will be slain and used in a ritual… That's what you wanted to know wasn't it? That death prevails in this castle… Les morts marchent ces motifs fois de plus et ils tueront le vivant."(1)

That scared me, he scared me…I didn't know about this side to him, didn't he trust us…but to say that he was a sinner. Where had this all come from? He backed off and I sighed as the pain in my back lessened.

"Norville, why have you hidden this from us? You obviously need help."

He glared at me;

"And here I thought I liked you, Guess not."

And he stalked away. My body screamed to rush after him, tell him it was alright…that I did care and that telling him he was mental was a way to help him.

"Fred?"

Velma said shyly. I slid down to the floor, oh god what had we walked into? What memories did Melisa bring up in shaggy?

"Fred are you alright? H. He didn't hurt you did he?"

I looked up at her, hurt me? If anything I brought up a beast from the back of his mind…if anything I awoke his anger.

"I'm fine I just pissed him off is all. I called his sister a liar after all."

She nodded and then I really looked at her; what was she doing out by herself and when had she woke up? Her eyes flashed up at me and their normal color was replaced by Icy blue. This was not Velma! I stood but too late, a dagger came for me as she darted towards me. I cried out as the tip of the dagger slashed across my arm;

"VELMA! What are you doing!"

She turned with anger on her face and a laugh so evil that I felt it in my bones.

"ceci est mon château et tous ceux qui résident mourra par l'aube!"(2)

And she slumped to the ground, what the hell had just happened?

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

The title of the chapter: The monster within

(1): The dead walk the grounds again and they will kill the living

(2): This is my castle and all who live shall die by dawn


	4. Des amoureux et des fantômes

**Duramen Château**

**A/N:** Shaggy and anger? lol I know so unlike him but this is fanfiction! (Kicks someone down a hole) ahem alright enough funny business, Let me explain. Shaggy + reality= rage/other emotions=emo? lol Non, je n'ai pas y aller, il n'a  
><span>Cheerah thank you so much for the review, it meant a lot to me.<span>

**Chapter Four: des amoureux et des fantômes**

* * *

><p>Shaggy ignored us as we walked into Melisa's office once more, Melisa looked tired and ill, my arm still hurt by Melisa had bound the wound, and Shaggy looked withdrawn into his own mind, Scooby tried to cheer him up as we walked to the room but nothing he did brightened his best friend,<p>

"So...so maybe she is real, maybe the ghost is real and now...and now she wants us all to play our parts in the game she set."

Real ghost? They were far between and few. We had come across a real ghost before and won. Well rather one of the hex girls saved us...

"If that is true then why is this ghost here? She was a figment-"

"It's said that figments can make reality, sis and I felt deeply about the book we wrote and when she made the castle it brought the book to life for her didn't it, why wouldn't the story then also come to life?"

Velma looked a bit stunned by shaggy's words, she shook her head;

"When did you research that Shaggy?"

He gave her a sad smile;

"Funny really the things you come across while writing books about the supernatural. I didn't directly look it up but I found it when I was writing my book, _The child who didn't exist_. Without that book I wouldn't have known about that, I think that the emotions that Melisa harbored for this place brought it to life."

I stared at them; if she was real...she'd just tried to kill me by making herself look like Velma... But why would she do that...other than the fact the role I was cast into was going to die?

"She might have tricked us then...the cops didn't seem too concerned did they? What if she made an illusion of cops and let us think they came?"

It made more sense than them ignoring us. But to do something like that meant that she had a great deal of power, how had she gotten it all in such a short time?

"What can we do then? If she's got so much power than couldn't she just outright kill us at this point?"

Shaggy rolled his eyes and sighed;

"No Daphne, she wouldn't do that. It's the story she's from that counts, she wants to play with us, kill us yes but play with us more."

Melisa nodded at the statement;

"He's right, we should form groups and get to bed, and she won't do anything to us for the rest of the night. Even if she dose we can stop her in groups."

We were all tired that was for sure.

* * *

><p>I woke to strange sounds; it kind of freaked me out. Someone was moaning as if they were in a lot of pain, but why were they in pain? I sat up and looked at the other bed, shaggy rolled and let out another moan, Scooby looked at me and wined;<p>

"Fred, Shag's Raving a rightmare."

A nightmare? How often did that happen? We usually slept in the same room true, that or Scooby would anyway.

"Should we try to wake him?"

Scooby shrugged;

"rever Ried."

Really? How was that for a friend, usually people woke me up if I was having a nightmare. A blood curdling scream came from the hall way, Waking Shaggy and raising the hairs on the back of my neck, holy shit what the hell was that?

"Melisa?"

Shaggy hopped up and went to the door. I jumped and stopped him from opening the door;

"They said call them, we agreed not to leave our rooms, that the ghost would trick us remember?"

He looked dazed and confused as he turned to me, my god he looked ill!

"Just lay down and I'll call the girls."

I led him to my bed which was closer and called the girls;

"Hello?"

The voice sounded scared and upset;

"It's Fred what happened?"

The voice on the other side said something to someone else;

"We don't know, but that scream sure did scare us!"

Ah Velma;

"Scared us too Velma, you guy are alright thought right?"

Velma muttered again;

"Yes we're fine...Daphne says she wishes we had Scooby."

No she didn't, he was cowering near Shaggy;

"Remind her he's a coward."

Velma laughed;

"Oh, oh that's right isn't it? Daph scoobs a coward."

I heard a snort of laughter, they all must have been laughing, and the scare must have made them crazy with relief that no one was hurt. I hung up after telling Velma that they should get some more sleep. Hanging up I turned to Shaggy who was staring at me;

"The girls are fine, scared but fine."

He nodded and sat up. He intended to get back to his own bed, wobbling as he stood I wasn't amazed when I had to grab him or he would have fallen on his face. He turned bright red;

"Thanks."

I nodded and picked him up, helping him into bed and making sure Scooby cuddled him I made my way to my own bed. If only this day would end and I could get some shut eyes I could think again...I would stop this ghost even if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

The title of the chapter: Of lovers and ghost


	5. Le chemin qui n'aurait pas dû être prise

**Duramen Château**

**A/N:** OK It took me forever but I am now glad to give you chapter Five! wow really I couldn't believe it when I finished I skipped from Fred to shaggy lol I normally don't like using flashbacks but I thought it would help with the story line ^_^

**Chapter Five: Le chemin qui n'aurait pas dû être prises**

* * *

><p>Fred kept looking at me, Scooby had told me I was having a nightmare last night but I didn't remember having a nightmare, good thing too, I hated having nightmares.<p>

"Hey, Shaggy are you alright?"

I nodded;

"Tired out man."

He nodded a faraway look in his eyes;

"Who's Marquis?"

I flinched, well that told me what nightmare I'd had last night;

"_Marquis_ _Lavergne."_

He still looked confused, he hadn't met the man. I had made sure of that, after all I hadn't wanted the gang to know I was dating a man, Didn't want them to see how broken he had made me.

"But who is he?"

I bit my lip, I could tell him and give myself up or I could not tell him...maybe a bit of both?

"He was someone who hurt me bad, I really looked up to him and he did something that he shouldn't have. He's the reason I don't trust too easily."

Fred seemed a little lost;

"You never mentioned him before..."

I looked down and took a deep and calming breath, well it was supposed to be a calming breath. It never really seemed that way at least not for me.

"I wouldn't have, it's not every day that one walks up to their friends and introduces their boyfriend."

He froze;

"Your boyfriend?"

I snorted;

"Ex-boyfriend. But yes, once he was my boyfriend…But like he didn't treat me good the whole time."

Fred scoffed; I knew that telling him wasn't the greatest Idea. I mean in this day and age it wasn't bad to be gay, but so many people still had issues with it. I wasn't very forthcoming about it either; I didn't want people to know when I wasn't sure of how they would act after all.

"Why were you with him then?"

I rolled my eyes at him;

"Like he was nice in the beginning."

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

**The title of the chapter:** the path that should not have been taken

Next chapter is a flash back, kind of working on it with help but it might not come out for a while, my schedule is getting rearranged at this point so days on the computer are far and few ^_^

Thank you to my Beta Daiyu Amaya, You've helped me through almost all my story ideas or my grammar and spelling. I just wanted you to know it means a lot to me ^_^


End file.
